witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Sile de Tansarville
Sheala de Tancarville is a sorceress from Creyden, and one of the founding members of the Lodge of Sorceresses. Zuleyka sought her magical assistance in getting her son away evil influences of the "bad crowd" he had fallen in with. Sheala (or Síle) does appear in The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings. In the English version of the game, her name is spelled "Síle de Tansarville" ("Síle" is the traditional Irish spelling of the name). Geralt meets up with her in the town of Flotsam where he learns that she has been hired to rid the port of the dreaded Kayran. During the quest "Enter the Dragon", she attempts to teleport away from Loc Muinne while a flawed diamond deliberately placed by Letho is in her megascope. Geralt can choose to remove it and save her life, or allow her to be torn to bits. Associated Quests * The Kayran * Hung Over * The Assassins of Kings * Enter the Dragon Journal Entry : I know from experience that magicians are not above lusting for power. Among sorceresses alone, there are many whose ambition leads them pull strings, moving kings and other mighty forces of this world. To command the elements in spectacular fashion, summon genies, bend fate, dictate royal proclamations, or at least to force others to eat chicken with cutlery. That is why magicians such as Síle de Tansarville, known as the Koviri Loner, stood apart from the others. Lady Síle was not known to interfere in politics, at least not visibly, instead dedicating her days to research. Strict, calm and collected - unlike other sorceresses, she did not display her feminine charms. Nor did she flirt with men, jiggling her posterior before them at every occasion. Though -and I must remain true to myself here - the world would undeniably be a much poorer place without typical sorceresses. : The reason for Síle de Tansarville's presence in a backwater town like Flotsam was initially a mystery, yet it quickly became clear that she had come there because of the kayran - a river monster. For sorcerers gladly use the organs of exotic creatures as ingredients for magical preparations, and Sile was no exception. : Sile's presence also turned out to be a lucrative opportunity for Zoltan, however odd that might sound. The dwarf cut gems for her magical apparatus. : One has to admit that Sile's help proved to be useful. The sorceress did not fear the monster and bravely fought, aiding the witcher with her powers. : It appears Sile had very specific plans concerning the King Henselt of Kaedwen and his attempts to father a heir. From what we've been able to tell, the meddling of Sile and other sorcerers in the world of politics was further-reaching than anyone had imagined. : If Geralt chooses Roche's path: :: Meeting Sile in Henselt's camp came as a slight surprise. On the other hand, it was hard to ignore her arguments – another regicide would plunge the north into utter chaos, and she did not intend to let that happen. :: The sorceress helped to repel the attackers, once again proving that her powers should not be underestimated. :: The posthumous examination of the would-be assassins' memories revealed something shocking – Sile had been directly involved in at least one ruler's death. Things were getting increasingly complicated... Unfortunately, the sorceress had already managed to flee the camp. :: The interests of the sorceress and the assassins were no longer the same. It appears that de Tansarville began to cover her tracks, beginning with the elimination of her former allies. :: Following the sorceress was no easy task. The Koviri fled for Loc Muinne, always one step ahead of Geralt. : If Geralt removes the flawed diamond from Síle's megascope during the quest "Enter the Dragon": :: The sudden failure of the megascope would have had tragic consequences, but Geralt's heart was soft. Sile disappeared from Loc Muinne and there was no further news of her. : If Geralt does not remove the flawed diamond from Síle's megascope during the quest "Enter the Dragon": :: The sudden failure of the megascope had tragic consequences for Sile, whose life came to a grisly end. As they say, magical travel can be hazardous to your health – consult a doctor or a folk healer first. Notes The animation used if Geralt allows Síle to be "torn to bits" is actually the same animation used by the rotfiends when they explode. Gallery Sile de Tansarville - 01.png Sile de Tansarville - 02.png Sehala-concept-art-1-.jpg|Concept art Category:Humans Category:Mages Category:Characters in the novels Category:The Witcher 2 characters Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter I Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter II Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter III de:Sheala de Tancarville fr:Sheala de Tancarville it:Sheala de Tansarville pl:Sheala de Tancarville